I'll Keep waiting
by raindropsandcherryblossoms
Summary: Brooke ends up shot during the school shooting, then at the hospital gets some terrible yet great news, will Lucas stay with her? Or run? Rating to to be safe, please review first story thanx! Chapter 11 is up now!
1. In a moment everything can change

I'll Keep Waiting

Disclaimer-I own nothing!

Brooke and Peyton ducked quickly after Brooke saw Jimmy pull the gun from his pocket. A gunshot rang through the school, followed by breaking glass and screams. Everyone ran for cover. Peyton was pushed one way, Brooke the other. Lucky for Peyton, she was pushed straight outside.

She has never been in a place with so much panic and disarray. People were creaming and running and teachers were trying to get them all on buses. The she spotted Lucas and Nathan, they much have been in the gym and didn't know what all was going on.

"Where is Brooke?" Were the first words out of Lucas' mouth. In a way Peyton felt very jealous. But then she realized she didn't know where her friend was.

"Oh No!" she yelled, "We got separated, I don't know if she is okay or not"

Lucas' eyes went wide, no on knew where his girlfriend was? Slowly he began to sneak into the building and start his search for the love of his life.

Library

Brooke was so scared. This guy was crazy, what would compel you to bring a gun to school? Slowly and as quietly as possible, she made her way to a good hiding spot. Before she could even find one, the door banged open. There was Jimmy, he screamed for her to stop. The look in his eyes scared her so much, it was a look of pure hate.

"Well, well, if it isn't little Miss Cheerleader slash student body president, some fearless leader you are, Just look at you crawling like a coward on the floor!" Jimmy snidely remarked as he pulled the gun from his pocket.

_WHAT TO SAY WHAT TO SAY! _Brooke thought

"Listen Jimmy, you don't want to do this! I've never done anything you, many people at this school haven't, just a bunch of bone headed jerks hurt you!" She tried to reason.

Jimmy just gave her a sarcastic laugh and cocked the gun. "I never liked cheerleaders" he stated

Just as he was about to pull the trigger, Lucas burst through the door. Shocked, Jimmy turned just a he pulled the trigger and shot through the window. Now he was really mad! Before anyone could even think, he grabbed Brooke and put the gun to her head.

Salty tears began to course down her cheeks as she tried to steady herself. "I want you to move or she is gone" Jimmy whispered darkly.

Lucas moved and Jimmy roughly pulled Brooke out of the room with him. They got out of the library and made their way down the hall. All around them, students coward or shot scared and sympathetic looks to Brook and Jimmy.

Outside

Peyton had somehow managed to avoid all the buses so she would be able to see Brooke and Lucas walk through the main doors safe and sound. What she saw scared the hell out of her. There was her best friend with a gun to her head. It looked like Brooke would faint at any given moment. Police officers swarmed around them and Jimmy just shouted threats.

"Please don't let him hurt her!" Peyton cried. Then she saw Lucas sneaking behind everyone.

He jumped Jimmy and was able to let Brooke away and just about get Jimmy's gun but Jimmy's shock wore off and he jumped up. In a blind rage he fired the gun then put it to his own head and took his life. Lucas watched in horror as three officers fell to the ground, followed by Brooke.

"No!" He screamed as he bent down to the ground and held her hand tightly.

"Broody….I lllove you" she managed to chock out. She had been shot in the stomach and was bleeding badly.

"No! Brooke you aren't saying goodbye to me!" Lucas cried. Brooke held his hand and with most of the strength she had left, she brought it to her lips and kissed it softly. Her face schrunced in pain then her world went black.

"No! NO!" Lucas cried as paramedics surrounded her and he was pushed away.

Okay, Love it? Hate it? You tell me, I already have this all written out, trust me its really good! Read and Review and I'll put more up!

Love,

Raindrops


	2. Right here waiting for you

Chapter 2- Right here waiting for you

Disclaimer- NOT MINE!

"Brooke is in need of emergency surgery, she has internal bleeding, and there is not exit wound, so we need to find that bullet." Dr Rosebud told Lucas and everyone.

Lucas hadn't said a word since Brooke had gotten to the hospital; he just stared at the floor in front of him with a blank expression.

"Mr. Scott would you like to go see Ms. Davis before the surgery?" the doctor asked. Lucas just nodded and followed the pudgy doctor to Brooke's room. "Now keep it quick, you have two minutes."

Slowly Lucas entered the room and made his way to the bed. Brooke had so many machines hooked up to her, he just began to cry. She was unconscious but he knew she would hear him somehow.

"Oh Cheery, I need you to get through this." He began as he sat down and held her hand. "We have been through so much, this can't bring us apart, I don't think I could live without you. I have to go, I love you Brooke Davis, get through this for me." He kissed her forehead lightly and left the room.

4 hours later

"Well Miss Davis sure is popular!" An overly cheery nurse exclaimed as she gazed at everyone in the waiting room.

Before she went on, her gaze went to the blond boy, his expression told her he was the boyfriend and he had to love this girl very much.

"She is out of surgery…you may see her one at a time." The nurse informed them.

Everyone looked around, who was first? The blond boy stood.

On their way to the room, the nurse decided to find out a bit about the boy. "So what is your name, how do you know Ms Davis?" she asked

After a few seconds the boy finally answered. "My name is Lucas Scott, and Brooke is my Cheery, I mean my girl friend." He whispered.

"Cheery?"

Lucas smiled brightly. "She calls me Broody because she thinks I'm always brooding, she is my Cheery because she has this wonderful happy personality." He was so happy to talk about Brooke.

Finally they reached the room. "She is awake I believe." The nurse said over her shoulder as she walked off.

He hestintaly opened the door and walked into the room. Brooke was so pale; she practically blended in with the sheet, except her hair, that beautiful auburn hair.

"Hey Broody." She whispered her voice raspier than normal.

Lucas just wanted to run to the bed and kiss her all over. Instead he just smiled and sat beside her. "My pretty girl, I missed you."

To him she was the most beautiful person in the world, even in this current state. He just had to kiss her. Carefully he maneuvered around the wires hooked to her and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Then Dr. Rosebud came into the room and ruined the moment.

"Oh good your awake and boyfriend is here too. I have some news." The doctor announced. Both Lucas and Brooke were shocked. Was something wrong? "Miss Davis, you were pregnant with twins when you were shot."

Brooke's breath hitched in her throat. She WAS pregnant. "I lost my babies?" she squeaked, tears in a river down her cheeks. Lucas was just too shocked to say anything.

"You lost one of your babies, the other is, well, it's not fine but it is still alive inside you. This pregnancy is going to be extremely high risk, no stress. I really think it will make it through though. Now I have to leave goodbye, explore your options, choose wisely." With that said Dr Rosebud left the two shocked teens.

"I'm pregnant, and I lost a baby?" Brooke cried.

Lucas tried to comfort her but he too was happy and sad at the same time. He just hugged her. But she jerked away.

"Baby? I know how you feel, they are my children to!"

She shook her head. "Do you know what it feels like to lose a baby, on the inside I mean? I feel like a failure as a mother!" she snapped" "Just leave!"

Lucas was hurt, how could she blame him? Not wanting to stress her out, he silently left the room.

Okay! Chapter two is done! YAY!! Tell me what you think!


	3. How do I live without you?

Chapter 3- How do I live without you?

Disclaimer- NOTHING

One Month after Lucas left

Brooke was finally being released from the hospital. Her body had healed, the baby was okay, but her heart was broken. How could she do that to Luke? He hadn't been around since the day they found out about the babies. All Brooke wanted was him to be with her.

So far, no one but Haley, Nathan, Peyton, Lucas, and Karen knew about the baby. Brooke wished it could just stay that way but she was already three months pregnant and already showing, but just barley. Soon it would be extremely hard for her to explain the basketball size belly she would be sporting without anyone finding out.

"Tigger, how is my little niece or nephew?" Haley asked as Brooke stared at the sonogram picture she had gotten before she left the hospital.

She always got two, one for her Lucas, if he ever came back.

"The baby is fine; the doctors didn't want me to leave. I guess a month with me wasn't enough for them." She joked.

Haley smiled, the doctors really worried about Brooke's stress levels, which were high because of Lucas.

"They just worry Brooke"

Brooke scoffed and walked into her and Peyton's house.

That night

KNOCK-KNOCK The sound echoed through the quiet house.

"Yea Yea!" Peyton yelled as she ran to open the door.

There stood Lucas. "Just let me see her!" he cried as he tried to get passed Peyton.

She pushed him back and shook her head.

"Luke, leave Brooke alone, haven't you caused her enough pain!"

Lucas began to cry, he knew showing up now, after all this time was really bad but he loved Brooke so much.

"Please Peyton! I love Brooke, you know that!" he yelled.

"Then why didn't you fight harder for her? You just left her there in that hospital room. Why didn't you fight harder for your baby? Did you know she almost lost this one too? Yea, she is having too much stress! Because of you Lucas!" Peyton was screaming she hated Lucas so much at that moment. She just slammed the door in his face and fell to the floor crying.

The whole time Peyton was fighting with Lucas, Brooke was upstairs in her room. She was kept there by Nathan and Haley.

"Please let me see him! He is sorry I know he is!" Brooke yelled but Nathan stood in front of the door.

"I can't Brooke; I don't want you hurt again." Nathan whispered.

Brooke started beating her fists into his chest then she just buried her face in his shirt. He just hugged her.

The next morning

"Hey B. Davis!" Peyton greeted as Brooke came into the kitchen. She saw Brooke's tearstained face and gave her a sympathetic look. "Listen girl. Me, Nate and Hales don't want to see hurt again. We all know how important this baby is but Lucas will just hurt you, please believe us"

Brooke looked down and put her hand on the small bump that stuck out from her tight spaghetti strapped night shirt. Maybe everyone was right, but would Lucas really hurt her? She didn't want to thinks so but she had this really bad feeling he would.

Okay! That is chapter three, I hope you like it. I promise Lucas isn't staying away forever! What do you want the baby to be? Girl? Boy? Neways, read and review and I will try to update soon!

Love,

Raindrops!


	4. These are the moments

Chapter 3- These are the moments

Disclaimer- Whatever you know

Brooke was five months pregnant. Everyone knew which only added to her large amount of stress but she tried to not let it get to her for the sake of the baby. Lucas was still kept from her, she was never alone, and either Peyton or Haley was always by her side whilst Nathan was keeping her Broody as far away as possible.

"Hey Tutorwife!!" Brooke squealed as Haley entered the living room.

"Hey Tigger, what makes you so happy today?"

"Duh! I'm going to the doctor! Silly you're supposed to go with me!"

Haley smiled, now she remembered. Today Brooke was going to find out what her little baby was.

"So Brooke, what are you wanting?" Dr. Eliza asked before starting the ultrasound.

Brooke didn't care as long as it was healthy, this baby was her miracle. She just wished the baby's twin was still inside her and that both babies would have a chance at life, not just the one.

"I don't think I care as long as he or she is healthy." She finally told the doctor.

Haley smiled; she knew Brooke secretly really wanted a girl, what mom didn't want a babygirl to raise up to be just like her?

"Well here it goes!" Eliza told the awaiting friends as she put the jelly on Brooke's belly.

"OOH! COLD!" Brooke exclaimed jumping a little. The doctor smiled and flicked on the machine.

A few seconds later everyone was looking at Baby Scott. "My little baby!" Brooke whispered tears of joy slipped down her pale cheeks. Haley grabbed her hand; this was so amazing to see!

"Yes it is would you like to know the gender?"

Brooke could only nod. The doctor moved the little thingy (I have no idea what it is called sry) around. "You have a baby girl, congrats, got any names picked out?"

Brooke was in shock, she was having a GIRL!

"I don't think she does just yet." Haley answered for her.

"That is quite alright, many babies go a week without names after they are born. Choose wisely Brooke, now how many pictures?"

"Just one." Haley told her

Brooke glared at Haley. "No Dr Eliza the usual two, one for Luke."

Noticing the anger in Brooke's voice, Dr. Eliza just printed the pictures and led them outside.

Two months later

Brooke was bored out of her mind. She was seven months pregnant and on strict bed rest.

_Flashback_

_Brooke, Peyton and Haley had been shopping all day and where pretty muchly stocked up for Brooke's baby, who was still unnamed. Brooke was still angry at her friends for what they had done to her and Lucas, but before she could talk to Luke, he just left town without a word. Once again he broke Brooke's heart._

_That day, Haley and Peyton just wanted to get Brooke out and try and get her to forget about everything. So shopping was the best thing. Little did they know what was going to happen next._

_RING RING "Hello, Brooke here."_

"_Oh hey darling."_

"_Mom?"_

"_Yes of course, who were you expecting? Santa?"_

"_Mom, why are you calling me?"_

"_Cant a mother call her daughter and see how she is doing?'_

"_If the mother is you I think not."_

"_Excuse me? Is that respectful to your mother!"_

"_Yes It is, especallyy you mom. You shouldn't even have the title of mother, you were never there for me, when I got shot, and when I found out I was pregnant, never!"_

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE PREGNANT!?"_

"_Oh yes mom, your going to a grandma is two months, a little girl."_

"_Get rid of it!"_

"_Never, unlike you I love my child!"_

"_You are no child of mine, goodbye Brooke!"_

_Brooke flipped the phone shut and fell to her knees. "Should I keep my baby?" she asked herself_

"_Miss, are you okay?" A salesclerk asked. Brooke nodded and stood. Then proceed to fall back down in a dead faint._

_Haley and Peyton ran over. "What did you do!" Peyton accused._

"_Peyt, I'm sure it wasn't her, sorry ma'am, call 911 for us hurry!" Haley instructed, the trick was to keep calm._

_The ambulance arrive and Brooke was rushed to the hospital._

"_Ms. Davis, you and the baby are fine, what have you been told about the stress?" Dr Rosebud scolded._

_Brooke bowed her head in shame. "I know sorry sir, now may I leave?"_

"_Yes, but you are on strict bed rest, only 5-10 minutes up at a time."_

_Brooke whined but the doctor stood by his decision. _

_End of Flashback!_

RINGRING! "Lo?" Brooke answered

"Sorry to wake you, I'm going to Mickey D's want nothing?" Peyton replied.

Now Brooke was awake, of course she wanted McDonald's it had been practically all she had eaten the entire pregnancy! She told her friend what she wanted then hung up and proceeded to watch her soap opera.

A sharp knock brought her to reality.

"COME ON IN!" She yelled, she didn't care who it was.

A few seconds later, a extremely pregnant Karen entered the room. She hugged Brooke and sat down.

"So how is my grandbaby?" Karen asked as she rubbed her belly.

Brooke smiled at Karen saying "grandbaby"

"She is fine"

"A girl! Oh that is great, got any names?"

"Yea, but it's a secret."

"You can tell me come on!"

Brooke laughed and told Karen the name. "Beautiful!" Karen breathed.

"Now enough about my baby, lemme hear about yours!" Brooke ordered.

Karen's face lit up. "My little one is a girl too, Aubrey Alicia Scott." She said shyly.

"AWW I love it! Can we switch?" she asked.

"I doubt it, your name is beautiful too Brooke. Now why I came here."

"Luke?"

"Yes"

"Is he okay, where is he?" Brooke exclaimed.

"Shh, he is fine and coming back today, he is coming back for you and the baby. He wants to be in the baby's life, your life." The older woman told her.

Brooke began to cry, Luke loved her still! A knock on the door made her jump up. "Ohno! Oww!" she cried grabbing her stomach. Her whole world went black.

Alrighty then, that is chapter 3! So what do you Baby Scott to be named? Tell me tell me!

Love

Raindropsandcherryblossoms!


	5. Sweet Child O' Mine

Chapter 5- Sweet Child O' Mine

Disclaimer- i own nothing!

"Brooke is in need of a C-Section. The baby's heart rate is dropping as is Brooke's." Dr. Rosebud told the waiting group

"But the baby is too young! It will die!" Lucas yelled, he was the one who had been at the door when Brooke fainted.

"Do you want to lose both of them? At least now the baby has a chance!" The doctor snapped.

Lucas just sat down without a word.

"I'm sorry, I'm very worried about these two." She apologized. "Now I will send someone after we get the baby out.

Fifteen minutes later.

"Hi, are you here for Brooke Davis?" a nurse asked the group

"Yes, are her and the baby okay?" Haley jumped in.

"I don't know about Brooke but the baby is in NICU." The nurse replied.

Everyone stood and went back into the maternity wing "Who is the father?"

"Me, why?" Lucas asked shakily.

"You may go see her, you guys have to just look through this window, now suit up, and your baby is in the corner over there." The nurse said as he walked off.

Lucas quickly suited up. Just as he was about to walk into NICU, Karen grabbed his arm.

"So, my baby has a baby, her name is Zoey, Zoey Madison Scott." She whispered as she hugged him tightly. Lucas pulled back and kissed her cheek.

"I love you mom."

"Go see your baby son"

Lucas walked into the room and over to the bed with his child inside. _Zoey, what a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl. My Zoey._ He thought as he looked at her for the first time. She was so small and fragile looking, he was almost afraid to touch her.

He slipped his hand into the side of the bed hand rubbed the baby's head.

"Hi Babygirl! I'm your daddy" he whispered, "Your mommy picked out the most beautiful name, it means LIFE, you know."

The infant moved her head. Lucas pulled his hand out and looked at the big window, there was his family: Karen, Nathan, Haley, Peyton and Keith? He looked closer and the ghost disappeared. Lucas smiled, of course Keith would be there to see Lucas and Brooke's Zoey.

Dr Rosebud appeared in the window and motioned for him to come out.

"Well everyone, Brooke isn't doing so well. We have her hooked up on oxygen and almost lost her twice already. Just too much happened during her pregnancy. The baby will go home August 22, her original due date." Dr Rosebud reported grimly.

Everyone began to cry, it was so unfair that Brooke had to go through all of this! They all turned back to the window and Rosebud pulled Lucas aside.

"So, daddy, what is your daughter's name?" he asked

Lucas smiled despite himself. "Brooke picked it out, Zoey Madison Scott."

"Beautiful, I like it, Zoey Scott, isn't that adorable. I wish you the best of luck."

Lucas nodded, hat did he mean by just wishing him luck, what about Brooke and Zoey? Did he not expect them to make it?

The next month and a half passed slowly. Karen gave birth to Aubrey Brooke Scott just two days after Zoey was born. Lucas was jealous of his new sister, yes he was happy to have her, but it was unfair that Brooke and Zoey were setting in the hospital fighting for their lives and she got to go home just two days after she was born, so did Karen. He tried to swallow the jealousy but kept thinking about with the doctor told him "Good luck to YOU" Not to the loves of his life, just him.

On the bright side, Zoey was getting stronger everyday, but she was still small. She looked exactly like Brooke, same dimple, same hair color, same beauty mark, but her eyes were Lucas', which he was very proud of.

"Son, grab Aubrey, the hospital called, it's Brooke!" Karen yelled.

Lucas jumped up from his computer and grabbed his little sister out of her yellow bassinet and headed for the door.

He thought he would have to kill Karen because it took her so long to Aubrey's bag packed.

"Come on mom! Why does Brey need that many diapers? And two bottles!" he yelled.

"Son, calm down, when Zoey comes home and you have to pack her bag then you can put however much of everything you want in it, but Aubrey needs all of this, just quit yelling and I will get done much faster!"

Hospital

Finally the made it to Memorial Hospital. "Brooke Davis! BROOKE DAVIS!" Lucas yelled to the receptionist.

"Dr Rosebud will be right here." She replied calmly.

Lucas huffed and sat in one of those stupid uncomfortable waiting room chairs. After a few moments Rosebud came bustling in.

"Morning Scotts! Lucas come with me. Karen you and the baby just stay here." He ordered in a serious tone.

Lucas followed meekly, his whole body numb. Finally the two stopped on the third floor, Brooke's floor.

"I'm sorry, but we lost her……………..

YAY! I've finally updated, sorry it took so long, review and tell me what you think of Zoey's name and everything

Raindrops!


	6. Goodbye to you

Chapter Six: Goodbye to you

Disclaimer- I own nothing at all, except Zoey!

"_I'm sorry but we lost her"_ The words played in Lucas' head like a CD on permanent replay.

"What do you mean, I was here last night, and she was just fine!" he cried. Brooke couldn't be dead, she just couldn't!

The doctor stared at the ground. "I'm sorry son," he whispered, "All Brooke's brain activity stopped this morning, we called her parents, they said pull the plug, but I wanted you to see her one last time."

Lucas fell to the floor. Did God just truly hate him? Why was he taking Brooke away?

"Go in, you can have as much time as you need. I'll even let you go get Zoey, but just for ten minutes." The doctor tried.

Lucas nodded, that was best, Zoey needed to see her mommy. "Can I go get her after I see Brooke?" he asked

Rosebud nodded then opened the door for Lucas. The teenager stood and slowly walked in. There was his Brooke, pale and lifeless. Why was this happening? She didn't deserve this. Rosebud shut the door quietly and left the boy alone.

"Lord, why are you doing this? She is everything to me? Zoey needs a mother! TAKE ME!" he cried, he grabbed Brooke's still warm hand.

"Brooke, I'm sorry for everything, I should have never left you. I came back to propose to you, I wanted to be a part of the baby's life. Now I am and you won't be. It's too unfair; I would give anything to switch places with you." Fat tears fell down his face. "I'm going to get Zoe, I'll be back."

With a blown kiss he left to get his daughter. This would be Zoey's first time out of the bed besides for feeding and changing diapers. This little girl cooed when her daddy picked her up.

"Hi my Baby. We are going to see your mommy, you haven't seen her since the day you were born, but mommy is dying, sweetie, this will be the last time you see her." He chocked out, it was almost impossible.

He took this baby up to Brooke's room and set her on Brooke's stomach.

"This is your mommy Zoe, she loved you so much, she died for you." He told the baby/

Zoey opened her eyes and looked at Brooke like she understood. She began to cry.

"Shh baby" Lucas said as he reached for the infant. Before get got her Brooke's eyes flashed open.

"Brooke!" he breathed, how could this happen.

Brooke put her hand on the baby's tummy. She said nothing; just looked at Zoey and Lucas very confused.

Lucas hit the call button and nurse ran in. When he saw Brooke awake he ran to get Rosebud. The doctor came in.

"Brooke! Oh my gosh, this is extraordinary, I've never had a patient come out of a vegetated state before!" he said in awe.

Brooke gave him a weak smile and continued to look at Zoey.

"That is your daughter Brooke, and she needs to get back downstairs. Jack take her." Rosebud ordered. The male nurse picked up the baby and left the room.

"Brooke, you've been in coma for over a month. This morning all your brain activity stopped, when I called your parents they said to just pull the life support, I let Lucas and Zoey come see you before I did, which I see was a god idea."

Brooke nodded, but she was confused. "I have two children, where is Ashton?" she rasped.

Lucas and Rosebud were taken aback. "What are you talking about" Lucas asked, "We only have Zoey."

"Wait, I understand, Brooke, whilst in your comatose state, you dreamt you had both of your children instead of just the one, I know it seemed entirely real but it wasn't, you have been in a coma since your daughter's birth." The doctor explained.

Brooke began to cry, that dream was so real, her babies, both of them were fine, how could this happen? She just nodded and remained silent.

Two days later.

"Hey babe, please talk to me" Lucas whispered, he and Brooke were finally alone in her hospital room, a very rare occurrence.

Brooke hadn't spoken to him yet. Her body just had to much pent up anger, she was afraid to. The boy just kept chiding, she decided to finally speak.

"Why?" Was all she said.

"Why what?"

"Why did you leave me and our baby?" She had finally accepted the dream but still it sadden her to even think about it.

"I went to Charlotte. I thought you hated me, I was there the day Zoey was born, I knocked."

"I could never truly hate you Lucas Scott, I may say it out of anger, but I will never hate you. I love you with all my heart, I thought I wouldn't make it without you."

"Yea, Charlotte was terrible, but I got a job and bought this," he pulled a small ring from his pocket, "I want you to marry me. I cant wake up anymore in the morning without you being in the bed beside me, and losing you made me realize how much I need you, and Zoey."

She gasped, he did still love her! "I will Luke, I'm so sorry for everything."

He shook his head and slipped the ring on her finger.

_**Did you honestly think I would kill off Brooke? No way people! LOL, so what did you think? Tell me TELL ME!**_

_**Raindrops!**_


	7. I will remember you

Hey everyone! I just want to thank you all for all the reviews. I didn't expect my story to even get noticed, but you guys proved me wrong, big time. All you people out there who are writers know that feeling when you see people actually like, or show a tiny interest in what you write. Anyway, on with my story!

Chapter 7! I will remember you  
Disclaimer: I own Aubrey and Zoey that is it!

"So Broody how is our baby?" Brooke said dreamily, her gaze hadn't gone from the shiny ring since Lucas had slipped it on her finger. 

"Zoey is fine, I like the name, it's really pretty" He whispered. 

"Yea, I thought it would be appropriate for her, it means life."

"Yes I know, oh! My mom and Aubrey are down stairs, I have to go get them!"

Lucas ran out of the room and Brooke was alone, it was an odd feeling, for the last two days all she had seen was nurses and doctors who completely fawned over her because of everything, she had finally gotten mad and only allowed Rosebud into the room. She hadn't even gotten to see any of her friends yet. It hadn't been that she didn't want to, no one would let her, I was a miracle Lucas was ever in the room, but the boy had practically had fought tooth and nail to get in to her.

"Hey Brooke" the voice made her jump.

"OH! Karen! It's great to see you. Is that Aubrey?" she babbled.

The older woman nodded and brought the baby to the bed. Brooke realized how much she looked like Lucas, in everyway. Except the dark black tuft of hair on her head.

"Brooke, I would like you to meet my daughter, Aubrey Brooke Scott. She came just two days after Zoey."

"You named your baby after me?" Tears built up Brooke's eyes.

"Yes, you are like a daughter to me Brooke, you've had my grandchild, I thought it was fit to name Brey after you."

Brooke hugged the woman, it was true, Karen was pretty much the only mother Brooke had ever known. She asked if she could hold the baby and Karen handed her over.

"Hi Brey-Brooke, your so cute, you got the best name in the entire world, and you have the best family in the world." Brooke went on and on to the little baby.

Karen quietly got up and snapped a picture of the two with her digital camera. It was an almost magical moment. She noticed Brooke's hand. 

"Hey Brooke, what is that on your hand?" she asked, worry and anger built inside her.

"Lucas proposed to me, he told me he wanted to be with me forever, I said yes." The younger girl replied. She was still watching Aubrey sleep in her arms.

Karen said nothing, she just smiled falsely. Then came into the room he was all cheery and smiles, it just made Karen so angry.

"You are eighteen, both of you!" She snapped. Both the teens looked at one another confused.

"Yea mom we know, what about our age?" Lucas asked dumbly.

Karen glared at her son. "I understand, I really do, but getting married for Zoey's benefit isn't the best thing for you." She tried to reason

Brooke snorted. "We aren't getting married for the baby, Karen, we are getting married because we love each other and we want to be together forever"

"The two of you are too young to understand what love is! Lucas you ran away from Brooke, how is that responsible?" the dark hair woman demanded.

Lucas' mouth decided to speak before his brain really registered what he was thinking. "You and dad "loved each other" and you got pregnant in high school, how is THAT responsible?" he yelled.

The yell woke Aubrey, the baby began to wail. Karen just grabbed her baby and left the room. Lucas ran after her. Brooke was once again alone. She sighed, of course she and Lucas loved each other, well, she loved him, did he only propose for the sake of Zoey?

Her thoughts were broken by Peyton entering the room.

"P. Sawyer!" Brooke squealed.

Peyton hugged her friend then sat on the bed beside her. There was an awkward silence for a moment before Brooke spoke.

"I want you to be Zoey's godmother." She whispered.

Peyton's face lit up with excitement. She was a godmother! This was so awesome!

"Why me?" she asked, not that she minded or anything, she just wanted to know.

Brooke smiled at her best friend since forever. "I've known you since we were little. I trust you with all my heart. Yea you've betrayed me in the past but I'm over that that was all high school drama. I want the best for my daughter. You're the best Peyton."

Peyton was totally crying by now, she hugged Brooke tightly.

"So where are Nathan and Haley?" Brooke asked after another silence

"They are downstairs with Zoe-Zoe. I seriously thought Haley was going to kill Dr Rosebud and all the nurses when they wouldn't let her in here."

Brooke smiled at the nickname for her baby, it was cute. Then an image of Haley trying to kill old Rosebud flashed in her mind and she giggled. She was so lucky to have such great friends.

Nathan and Haley then entered the room

"Tutorgirl! Nathan!" Brooke squealed.

Haley laughed at Brooke's excitement, she had missed her so much, and she even missed being called Tutorgirl.

Nathan and Haley hugged Brooke, but before they could start up anything Lucas and Karen entered the room.

"Brooke, I'm sorry for what I said, I believe that you and Lucas really love each other. I just don't want the two of you married for the wrong reasons." Karen told Brooke

Brooke smiled and nodded, she knew Karen loved her.

"WAIT! You two are getting married! Brooke, why didn't you tell me?" Peyton asked in fake anger.

The girls all suddenly became like high schoolers again. Talking in giggles and high voices about what the wedding should look like and when it would be. While Nathan patted his brother on the back and said nothing, the two smiled at the women, content with everything happening in their lives.

Okie Dokie, this chapter was just I don't know, I thought I would just write how everyone reacted to Brooke and Lucas' up coming wedding and everything. I think I'm going to make the next chapter about Brooke and Lucas making a memorial for the baby they lost I have an idea, but should I even bother? What do you guys think? Tell meTELLME!

Raindrops!


	8. Happy Birthday Baby

Chapter 8

_Set nine months from time of the ending of the last chapter…_

"Zoe-Zoe! Come on little girl! Shopping time." Brooke said as she tried to get her fussy ten and a half month old dressed.

"Thop?" The child asked. "Shop" had been her first word.

"Yea baby, now come on, we have to get daddy his surprise. Remember?"

The baby nodded and let her mommy finish getting her dressed.

_One hour later in the mall_

"Mommy!" Zoey yelled as she pointed to the merry-go-round.

Brooke sighed and carried the child to the ride and they sat down in the little booth instead of on one of the horses, Zoey was scared of them. The ride began to fill up and a familiar red head came to Brooke and Zoey's seat.

"May I?" she asked.

Brooke looked up, "Rachel?!" she exclaimed, Rachel had disappeared shortly after the shooting.

Rachel gave Brooke a smirk and sat down. The two said nothing for a few moments.

"What is this cutie's name?" Rachel asked tickling Zoey a bit.

Brooke pulled her baby from Rachel's reach and settled her in her lap. "Zoey Madison." She told the other girl. Rachel just smirked and nodded.

"How is everyone is this god forsaken place nowadays?"

Brooke couldn't believe Rachel was actually trying to be nice to her, the two of them hated one another, especially after everything Rachel had done to Haley and Nathan's relationship, she almost single handedly ruined the fairytale romance for the both of them.

"Haley's having a baby, she is due any day, you better stay the hell away from Nathan or so help me I will slit your throat." Brooke said in a dangerous tone.

"Is that the mouth you kiss your daughter with?" Rachel returned.

Brooke was getting mad. "Why are you here Rachel? What has made you want to come back? To ruin everyone's lives? We are all so happy, why now!" she couldn't take it anymore; she just grabbed Zoey and jump off the still moving ride and left the mall.

_That night- Karen, Aubrey Haley, Nathan, and Peyton are at Brucas' apartment_

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Lucas/Broody/Luke, happy birthday to you!" Everyone sang to Lucas as he sat in front of his birthday cake.

Lucas just smiled and held both his daughter. The girl giggled, she had no clue what was going on but she smiled as if she knew everything.

After the singing was over Lucas blew out his candles. "What did you wish for?" Brooke asked taking Zoey off Luke's lap.

"You know I can't tell you that! It will never come true!" he replied in a childish voice.

Brooke pouted and gave her fiancée big puppy dog eyes. Lucas grabbed her and set her on his knee. "I wished to be with you forever babe." He told her as he gave her a passionate kiss.

"MOMA!" Zoey yelled, breaking the two apart. She was squished in the middle of the two. They reluctantly broke apart and Lucas kissed her forehead.

"Time for presents!" Haley announced as she handed Lucas a small box.

Ten minutes later, Lucas had a fossil watch, a billion new shirts, an awesome hand drawn picture of him, Brooke and Zoey, and two brilliant, well brilliant to him, and scribbled pictures from Aubrey and Zoey. He looked at Brooke expectantly.

"Okay, its nothing big, but I'm sure you're going to like it." Brooke said as she handed him a rectangular box wrapped in light blue paper.

He tore excitedly through the paper and ripped open the box. Inside was a tiny Raven's jersey. "Babe, I can't fit into this, trust me." He said holding it up for everyone to see.

"Keep looking Luke, there is more in there."

He sifted through all the brightly colored tissue paper and found a small frame, decorated with the Ravens' school colors and at the top said BABY SCOTT. He gasped when he looked at the picture. It was an ultrasound.

"Does this mean what I think Brooke?"

"Yea, we are having a baby."

He looked at her completely amazed, he was having another baby, THEY were having another baby! This was one of the greatest moments of his life! He grabbed her and kissed her.

"Break it up you two!" Nathan scolded; he always got in trouble for PDAs with Haley now they were doing it. Haley hit his arm and cleared her throat. The two broke apart.

"Congratulations guys, I'm so happy for you, we are just have bunches of new babies lately aren't we? Peyton you better not be pregnant." Karen warned. Peyton laughed and shook her head.

"I'm okay with my role as god mother, I'm not ready to be just mother."

_An hour later_

Everyone had left, leaving Brooke and Lucas alone, Zoey had already gone to bed.

"Are you sure you want to have another baby?" Lucas asked

"A little late for that, we only have seven more months until this little one comes along."

"Not what I mean, are you happy about this?" he asked

"Yes, I want a boy, it will be our last for a while though, this little one and Zoey are only going to be like 16 months apart."

Lucas was about to say something else but a crash rang through the apartment, followed by Zoey's cries.

"ZOEY!" The young parents yelled in unison as they ran to their daughter's room.

The window was broken, glass was everywhere. Zoey's bed was empty….

_What happened to Zoey? Who took her? Is Haley ever going to have her baby? What will it be? Review and tell me what you think about this chapter!_

_Raindrops!_


	9. Firefly Come Back to Me

Chapters 9- Firefly come back to me

"Luke! Where is our daughter?" Brooke screamed as she searched around Zoey's room for the infant. She knew she wasn't going to be there but she wanted her to be so badly, who would take their little girl?

_-Same time- Down the street a little ways-_

The kidnappers (yes two of them) ran down the road, the shorter one carrying Zoey.

"Man this kid is heavy!" The carrier complained, it was obviously a man.

The other kidnapper stopped and took Zoey from the male's hands and held the child close. Not out of love but so no one would think anything of two people running off with a little kid.

"I hear sirens! Did you give them the note?" the man asked.

Again the other kidnapper stopped. "Oops?" She said

The other kidnapper shot her an angry look. "We have to get out of here, idiot lets go. I swear, do you even want this?" he asked

"Of course I do! I love Lucas Scott!"

"And I love Brooke now come on, our plan may still work."

_Brooke and Lucas' apartment, police, Karen, Peyton, Nathan, and Haley are all there._

"Okay, we need a description of Zoey." An officer told the group

Brooke was the first to speak but her voice was monotone, and almost robotic. "She can't sleep with out Tender Heart Bear, or her Powerpuff Girls nightlight. She loves to shop, she loves pink and hates black…" she trailed off and went into a trance like state.

Haley answered for her. "Zoey is ten and half month's old, dimples, auburn hair, bright blue eyes."

The officer nodded and wrote everything down. "Okay, think hard about the next question, is there anyone, anyone at all, who would take your little girl?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Rachel" Brooke whispered. Everyone looked at her.

"Sweetie, Rachel? Why would Rachel take Zoey." Peyton asked putting her arm around Brooke.

"I saw her today. She just came and sat with me and Zoey on the merry-go-round at the mall. It's just odd that she comes back and the same day my daughter is stolen from her own bed!" Brooke cried, her voice broke and painful sobs over took her.

"R-Rachel ca-came back?" Lucas stuttered. Brooke nodded.

"Is there something we should know son, this may be an important part in finding your little girl." The officer asked.

Everyone looked at him expectantly. He opened his mouth but no words were able to form.

"Lucas baby, please tell us, I want my daughter back." Brooke sobbed.

Lucas looked at her, the pain in her eyes just about killed him, he didn't want to cause her anymore by telling her is secret but what could he do, they needed Zoey back, and if Rachel really was the one who took her, then the secret would have to be let out.

"I think it was Rachel. When Brooke was in the hospital while she was pregnant with Zoey we had an argument, and I left. Got wasted and slept with her. She called about a week ago, saying she wanted me back but I told her I was with you." He confessed.

Brooke could only stare at him. This was entirely all his fault! The got up and ran to their bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Lucas' friends and family looked at him in horror, how could he do this? Everything in life was just getting to a perfect place, everyone had been happy. Now this?

"Well I believe we are done, I will give you any news we get." The officer said as he retreated from the group.

Everyone left, leaving Lucas alone with Brooke, who still hadn't come out of the bedroom.

"_You had better pray Zoey gets back and Brooke doesn't go through anymore more pain because of you, big brother." Nathan had threatened as he and Haley left just minutes before._

Lucas sat in his green recliner staring at the turned off television screen. Shouldn't a life like this be on a Soap Opera, not in the real world? He thought to himself, his thoughts were broken when Brooke entered the room.

"Why" she whispered almost inaudibly.

Lucas allowed their eyes to meet. "I don't know I was caught in the moment."

"You made me a promise that you would never cheat on me! Why did you break that promise Luke why?!"

Lucas spoke before he could think. The stress of the day was finally getting to him. "You have no right to call me of all people a cheater! For all I know, Zoey is Chris Keller's baby! And who knows who the one you are pregnant with now belongs to!" he yelled.

Brooke took a step back, she felt like she had been slapped in the face. Her sadness quickly turned to anger and she slapped Lucas across the face.

"I should have never taken you back after Peyton! Once a cheater always a cheater! I really and truly thought you weren't like other guys, you were sweet and charming, and I loved you really and truly I did, I see now that was a mistake. But what are we going to tell Zoey when she is older? Hmm? You had a daddy but he just got you kidnapped when he cheated on mommy will she was in the hospital and we were fighting for our lives then he blamed it all on mommy? And what about the new baby?" She screamed

Lucas rubbed his cheek, he shouldn't have yelled at her and said those terrible things, he hadn't meant a single one of them. "Brooke babe…"

"No Luke, I'm not doing it again. Just leave."

Once again instead of fighting for his family, Lucas just left the love of his life and his children.

_-Zoey-_

"Mama?" Zoey cried, she didn't have a clue where she was or where her mommy and daddy were.

A man walked over to her. "It's okay Zoey. I will take care of you. See that lady over there, she is going to take that mean old daddy away and I will be your new daddy, does that sound okay?"

"MAMA!" Zoey screamed louder.

"Felix shut her up! I have a headache" the female whined.

"What do you want me to do Rachel? She wants her mommy." Felix snapped

Rachel just rolled her eyes and plopped down on the couch. "Who knew kidnapping was so hard?" She questioned to no one in particular.

_Okie dokie! I'll bet this chapter surprised you just a widdle bit! HEHE Love it hate it! You gotta tell me because my chapters aren't getting many reviews so I want like five to continue on with the story! And I need names for the Naley baby, not the Brucas I gots a cute one! Taylynn "Lynn" Elizabeth Scott. Or Lucas "Luc" Keith Scott. I don't know if I want a boy or girl. Anyway! Review peoples!_

_Love Raindrops!_


	10. And so it begins

**Chapter 10- And so it begins**

Brooke is on the phone with Peyton

"I don't think he is coming back time." Brooke cried.

"Brooke, you and Lucas love each other, to be technical, the two of you weren't even together when he cheated on you." Peyton tried, it was the best she could come up with, she knew it was a lie but hopefully Brooke would believe it.

"Peyt, we were together, and I was in the hospital and pregnant with his daughter, who he is suddenly refusing to claim!" Brooke shot.

"I know, he will come back Brooke, you two have been through to much to back out now, and what about Zoey and the new baby?" Peyton asked.

"I may never see my baby again."

Peyton flinched at the deadness in her best friend's voice, this was all like going back in time, again Brooke truly needed Lucas beside her, but once again Lucas had left her and their babies. Peyton felt almost powerless to help. "You will see Zoey again Brooke, I promise you, Luke will come back too, you just have to wait. Now I have to go get Jenny at Day-Care, I'll come by later to see you, Okay?" She smile despite the situation, about five months ago Jake had come back into her life, as well as Jenny, the two were planning on getting married soon and starting their own family.

"Okay" Was all Brooke said, her voice still dead as ever. She hung up the phone just as a sharp knock sounded at the door. When she opened it, there stood FELIX!

"Why are you here?" Brooke sighed, her voice bored.

"Nice to see you too Brooke." He said mocking hurt.

"I'm really sorry Felix, things are just really stressful a round here."

Felix faked concern. "What's wrong?" He asked

"Mine and Lucas' daughter has been kidnapped by some psycho, and me and Lucas had a huge fight." She was almost in tears just thinking about it all.

The man hugged her tightly. "I told you Lucas as no good for you. I mean what kind of guy has the nerve to cheat on you with Rachel, then just leave you and Zoey?"

Brooke noticed something. "I never told you he cheated on me, let alone with whom, I said we had a big fight, and I never said my daughter's name!" she replied. She really wanted to just slam the door in his face but she could tell he knew more than he was telling.

Felix mentally cursed himself for being so stupid, his only chance to get out was to lie his way. "I'm sure you said something about Rachel Brooke, how else would I have known about her and Lucas, and you really did say Zoey's name." he was just trying to brush it off like it was nothing.

Brooke could feel herself getting mad, a rage stirred within her small body. "HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ALL THIS FELIX!" she screamed.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I just came into town and wanted to see how you were doing." The weak lie was all he could come up with.

"How did you know where I lived?" she shot back.

"I met Peyton downtown, she told me where you were." Another weak lie.

Thank goodness Brooke had gotten just a little bit smarter over the last few years since Felix had left. Back before she would have actually believe every word he was dishing out to her, but now she could very easily catch each of his lies.

"I just got off the phone with Peyton. She said nothing about you, Felix what is going on?" She was beginning to get really tired of the little game he was playing.

"You caught me. I've been in town for weeks. I know about Rachel and Lucas because Rachel told me about it herself. And I know about Zoey because I've watched you Brooke. I still love you." He tried to soothe.

"You are insane, stay away from me!" She cried as she started to shut the door in his face. He just reach up and stopped it with one arm.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He threatened in a low and dangerous voice.

"Why is that?" She asked mocking his tone.

He smiled and reached out of her view. After a few moments he stood back up, this time holding something.

"ZOEY!" Brooke cried as she reached for her daughter.

She felt faint, the last thing she remembered was Felix's evil laugh before her whole world was engulfed in blackness.

_I know its short sry but review, more to come soon hopefully! _

_Raindrops!_


	11. Dont Take The Girl

I'll Keep Waiting

Chapter 11- Don't Take The Girl

Brooke woke in a dark room, in a strange lumpy bed. Her head hurt; when she put her hand on her forehead she felt a small bump. Everything came back to her, Zoey, Lucas, and Felix? She slowly got out of the bed and made her way to the door at the opposite side of the room. Opening it she was greeted by a sadistic smiling Felix.

"Hello beautiful, sleep well?" He asked, the smile still playing on his lips.

"Where is my baby?" Were her words, they came out shaky. Where was Zoey? Did he do something to her baby girl?

"She is asleep in the other room dear."

"Felix, stop calling me beautiful and dear. You understand I hate you." Brooke spat.

Felix slapped her. "Don't you EVER yell at me bitch! I own you!"

Brooke was stunned. Felix "owned her"? She jumped when Zoey began to cry. Slowly she tried to get around him, but he stood firmly in her way.

"Felix, let me get my baby, she needs her mother." Brooke whispered, her hand still covering the burning red spot on her cheek.

Felix moved and as she walked passed him he slapped her on the butt. Brooke gasped and ran to the room.

"Zoe-Zoe! Oh baby mommy missed you! I'm so sorry." Brooke cried as she picked up the baby out of a white crib and she clutched her daughter to her chest.

Looking around the room she shook her head in an attempt see if she was seeing things. The whole room was decorated in Carebears, Zoey's favorite. How long exactly had Felix been planning to take her daughter?

"Baby, you like it? I know Carebears is our little girl's favorite." Felix whispered coming up behind Brooke and wrapping his arms around her waist. Brooke closed her eyes tightly to avoid tears from falling. "Why don't you put Zoey down and we can have some mommy- daddy time?"

What was this guy on!? Did he honestly think that she would do THAT with him? And since when was Zoey his baby? Speaking of babies. Oh-NO! Did he know she was pregnant?

"Listen, "babe" I'm not feeling well, can I just go back to bed?" she asked fluttering her eye lashes.

Felix smile and took Zoey out of her arms, the child immediately began to cry. He ignored it and sat her back in the crib and began to lead Brooke out of the room. They went back into the room Brooke had first woke up in. He pushed her on the bed and captured her lips with his own. She didn't know what to do, if she pushed away he may hurt her and the baby but she really hated him.

"Felix, please" She cried

Oh course him being an evil man didn't take as she intended. He push her on the bed and started kiss her neck and mess with her pink shirt.

Finally Brooke couldn't take it anymore; she threw him off of her and pulled the shirt back down.

"Hell NO! Felix, why are you doing this, you have to understand I don't love you! I'm defiantly not having sex with you! I'm married!"

Felix's nostrils flared and his eyes burned her jumped from his spot on the floor and pushed her down on the bed…

Tree Hill

Lucas sat in a bar drinking his pain away, he had been there every night since Zoey was taken. He just spent his day hung over or sleeping and his nights at the bar. Tonight was no different.

"Gimmie a Jack Daniels" He told the bartender. The woman nodded and gave him his first bottle of the night. He took a swig. "Damn that is good!"

"Hey Lucas." A voice said behind him.

"Rachel what the hell do you want? Take Brooke now have you?"

"I never took anyone, and didn't really appreciate those idiot cops interrogating me all day." Rachel replied. Yeah she really had helped take Zoey but she was a good liar, and now that Felix had his Brooke she could have her Lucas.

Rachel wrapped her arms around Lucas's neck and kissed his cheek softly. He shrugged her off violently.

"Listen Bitch, I don't care what those damn police men say, you had some part in taking my baby. And that night with you was a mistake, get over it, I was lonely and hurt from Brooke. But I'm going to get my wife back again and you just need to disappear." He said pinning her against the wall.

"I meant nothing to you?" She said tears filling her eyes.

Lucas let her go and looked at the floor.

"Rachel, come on, I went back to Brooke, we are married and have Zoey and she's going to have another baby. I want to be with her, she won't return my phone calls, and can't you see that you may have ruined my life?" He told her.

Rachel let the tears fall, she never meant to do that, she had let her lusts get in the way of her reasons.

"Lucas, I'm really sorry, I didn't know. And if I knew she was pregnant, me and Felix would have never done this to the two of you, well wouldn't have." She admitted.

Lucas's eyes went wide. "It was you! And Felix, where is Zoey? You had better tell me everything!" He yelled.

She nodded. "Let's go to the park. I will tell you then the police everything, I'm sorry Lucas."

"No, if you were really sorry you would have never done any of this in the first place."

Park

"About a month ago, I met Felix, in a bar… He asked if I knew how Brooke Davis was and I told him. He said if I would help him get her, then he would help me get you. So I did. We started watching you two. Then on your birthday we took Zoey and kept her in my house until he was ready to get Brooke. We kept her for two day, and your little girl can sure cry. Anyway yesterday he went to your apartment and took her. Then I went looking for you." Rachel confessed.

Lucas was outraged. "How could you do a thing like that to a BABY? Zoey is ten months old! Something like this can traumatize her for life Rachel! And Brooke, what if she is hurt? I swear I will kill you if anything happens to my family! Where did he take her?"

"In an old house outside of Tree Hill."

"Okay, Rachel time to turn yourself in."

The redhead nodded and Lucas took her to the police station. Then Lucas went the address Felix had given Rachel.

Ring!

"Hey Nate, listen"

"Luke! Haley's having the baby! Get to the hospital quick!!"

"Dude that is great! Congratulate her for me, but I really can't I'm going to get Brooke and Zoey. Felix has them"

"What the hell? Felix?"

"Yea, listen I'm at the house. I'll call you later."

"Yea sure man, good luck kiss my niece for me?"

"Course man; kiss my new niece or nephew for me."

Lucas shut the cell phone. And walked up to the house. Getting closer to the door he heard sounds that made his stomach churn. Zoey was screaming "Mommy" and crying and just as bad, Brooke was screaming as well.

He whipped out the phone and called 911. Making the call short he told the address and told them to hurry then walked into the house.

As he entered he was in a dully lit kitchen. One door led to a pink bedroom with his baby inside. The little girl's face was bright red and tear stained.

"My Gosh! Zoey Madison! Baby!" He cried as he clutched her close to him. "Listen Zoe, I need to go get mommy, stay here, police will be here."

As if she understood, Zoey quieted when her father placed her in the crib again.

Lucas kissed her quickly then went through the door on the opposite side of the room. Now he was in a living room. He found a aluminum bat and grabbed it.

_That bastard is going to die _He thought as he walked toward the room with his wife inside. The screaming had stopped which really scared him. Was she alright?

He opened the door and there was Felix on top of his half naked unconscious wife, raping her. He ran forward and hit him in the head with the bat. He was immediately unconscious. He looked at Brooke and cried, she was bleeding all over, if her chest hadn't been moving up and down lightly.

"Pretty girl, open those beautiful eyes, come on, I cant lose you." He cried as he hugged her fragile body.

Police entered the room. All of their hearts broke at the sight of the husband and wife.

"Listen son, we've got your daughter out of here, we need to get her to the hospital. Where is the attacker?" the head officer asked, he kept his voice soft trying not to upset Lucas even more.

Luke nodded and pointed to where Felix had fallen in the floor. Next paramedics filed into the room and loaded Brooke into the ambulance and rushed her to Tree Hill hospital.

Lucas got Zoey into his car, her pink car seat was still in there, and drove to the hospital. On the way the song "Don't take the girl" Came over the radio:

Johnny's daddy was taking him fishing  
when he was eight years old.  
a little girl came through the front gate  
holding a fishing pole  
his dad looked down and smiled  
said we can't leave her behind  
son I know you don't want her to go  
but someday you'll change your mind  
and Johnny said  
take Jimmy Johnson  
take Tommy Thompson  
take my best friend Bo-  
take anybody that you want as  
long as she don't go  
take any boy in the world  
daddy please- don't take the girl  
Same old boy  
same sweet girl  
ten years down the road  
he held her tight and kissed her lips  
in front of the picture show  
Stranger came and pulled a gun  
grabbed her by the arm  
said if you do what I tell you to do  
there won't be any harm  
and Johnny said  
take my money  
take my wallet  
take my credit cards  
here's the watch that my grandpa gave me  
here's the keys to my car  
mister give it a whirl  
but please-don't take the girl  
Same old boy  
same sweet girl  
five years down the road  
there's gonna be a little one  
and she says it's time to go  
docter says the baby's fine  
but you'll have to leave  
cause his momma's fading fast  
and Johnny hit his knees  
and there he prayed  
take the very breath you gave me  
take the heart from my chest  
I'll gladly take her place  
if you'll let me  
make this my last request  
take me out of this world  
God please-don't take the girl

Johnny's daddy was taking him fishing  
when he was eight years old.

He couldn't help say the same thing. "Don't take the girl Lord, we have been through hell together, I can't lose her now. Please let my wife and children be okay." He whispered and he looked into the rear-view mirror and watched Zoey sleep in her seat.

_Okay, end of chapter eleven! YaY! I know everyone hates lyrics but I love this song! Lol And It kinda went with the story! Anywho, read and review! Thanks bye!_

_Raindrops!_


End file.
